MY LITTLE MONSTER
by kureha sei
Summary: Sejak awal, hanya Shouyo sensei yang ada dalam kepala Gintoki. "Akan ku berikan segalanya pada sensei. "


**MY LITTLE MONSTER**

 _ ****Chapter 1****_

"Kau kah? Yang mereka bilang seorang monster kecil." Gintoki menatap tajam pria yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Shouyo. Maukah kau belajar bersama ku?"

"Dengar Zura! Yang boleh duduk disamping sensei hanya aku!" Gintoki meremas kerah katsura dengan keras. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan raut marah yang salling mereka lemparkan.

"Ha?! Bukankah sensei juga akan bosan jika yang duduk disapingnya kau terus?! dan aku ini Katsura bukan Zura brengsek!" Suara Katsura meninggi, tanganya menghempaskan kepalan tangan Gintoki yang meremas kerah bajunya.

"Kalian! Hentikan itu! Kita hanya akan makan parfait!" Shouyo mencubit pipi kedua muridnya pelan.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai!" Katsura menunjuk gintoki.

"Yes! aku yang duduk sebelah sensei~" Takasugi entah sejak kapan sudah menduduki kursi di samping senseinya. Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya kesal, sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak jadi makan parfait! kalian saja!" Gintoki mengambil pedang kayunya dan pergi dari toko meninggalkan kedua temannya dan senseinya yang terkejut oleh suara tinggi Gintoki yang kesal.

"Ha?! apa-apaan dia itu?! seingin itu dia duduk disamping sensei? ini kan hanya tempat duduk. Biarkan saja dia sensei, parfait kita juga sudah datang." Kata Takasugi yang tak ambil pusing oleh sikap Gintoki. Tapi Shouyo tidak begitu, Shouyo menatap parfait yang dipesan Gintoki sebelumnya yang sudah datang. Berfikir keras tentang sang muridnya yang paling ia banggakan.

"padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja. Tempramen sekali si Gintoki itu!" Katsura mengomel sendiri. "Apa aku boleh memakan parfait Gintoki, sensei?" tambah Katsura dengan senyum harap nya.

Shouyo tersenyum "Ya silahkan. Aku akan membelikan yang baru untuk Gintoki nanti."

Tidak seperti yang lain, Gintoki tidak mau sekamar dengan kedua temannya itu. Bahkan kadang Gintoki menyelinap keluar kamar dan tidur di dojo hanya karena tidak mau tidur bersama kedua temannya. Bukan karena ia benci pada mereka, hanya saja Gintoki ingin sendiri.

Hari ini pun serupa dengan hari biasanya, Gintoki menyelinap keluar kamar dan berlari menuju dojo. Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya Gintoki menatap bintang di jendela dojo yang terbuka, dan bergumam sendiri "Padahal Shoyou sensei itu milik ku." Gumamnya tanpa sadar jika Shouyo ada di sana menatapnya dengan sunyi, dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ya Gintoki, aku milikmu. Dan kau juga adalah milik ku seutuhnya." Suara Shouyo sangat kecil membuat sunyi dalam dojo pun tak dapat menyampaikan suara itu ke telinga Gintoki yang semakin mengantuk.

Ditengah kelelapan tidur Gintoki, Shouyo mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang monster kecil peraknya. "Hanya aku yang dapat menyentuhmu Gintoki." Dan bibir Shouyo kini telah menempel lembut pada bibir kecil Gintoki. Memasukan lidahnya menikmati tubuh yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Nnnghh." Gintoki merenguh tak nyaman.

Panas. Tubuh Shouyo terasa sangat panas, hasrat menyentuh Gintoki yang masih tertidur semakin besar.

Selimut yang sempat ia berikan pada Gintoki pun ia lepas, Tubuh mungil nan lemah tanpa pertahanan dihadapannya mebuat Shouyo menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Perlahan Shouyo menyingkapkan piyama biru Gintoki memperlihatkan kulit putih Gintoki dengan nipple pink yang membuat pikiran sang sensei semakin liar. Dengan lembut Shouyo menyentuh nipple Gintoki dan memainkannya. "Nnnghhh," Kembali Gintoki merenguh tak nyaman dengan gangguan di tidurnya. Shouyo tak memperdulikan itu dan terus memainkan nipple Gintoki yang semakin memerah karena terus dimainkan.

Nipple yang memerah itu kini tak lagi di mainkan tangan Shouyo dan mulai mengemut nipple kecil itu bergantian sisi. Renguhan Gintoki semakin menjadi apalagi Shouyo yang sesekali sengaja mengentuh bagian bawah Gintoki yang masih terbalut celana.

Shouyo kembali mencium bibir Gintoki setelah selesai dengan nipple merah disana. Kini ciuman Shouyo lebih dalam mebuat Gintoki sulit bernafas. Tangan Shouyo melepas celana yang menghalangi akses nya untuk berbuat lebih jau pada muridnya. Gintoki masih belum bangun dan hanya terus merenguh merasakan tiap sentuhan sang guru di tidurnya.

Ciuman Shouyo yang tak kunjung berhenti rupanya mebuat Gintoki terbangun dari tidurnya. "Mmnnhh, Se.. Sensei!"

"Oh? Kau terbangun Gintoki?"

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gintoki mendorong tubuh besar Shouyo yang meskipun ia tau itu tak membuat jarak tubuh mereka merenggang.

"Kau ingin aku jadi milik mu kan, Gintoki?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau mau aku menjadi milik mu, kau harus menuruti kataku."

"Mengikuti apa kata mu?" Gintoki membeo.

"Ya, dengan kau mengikuti perintahku aku akan terus jadi milik mu dan terus bersamamu. "

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, Asal kau mau memberikan segalanya milikmu kepadaku aku akan terus berada di sisimu." Perkataan itu membuat Gintoki terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan segalanya.."

Senyum Shouyo memekar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan ini, Gintoki."

"Ya, Sensei." Tak butuh waktu lama, Shouyo kembali melumat bibir kecil Gintoki dan memainkan benda kecil di selangkangan Gintoki.

"Aaahh! Se..sensei.."

saliva memenuhi mulut dan bibir Gintoki, Jari Shouyo mulai berani memasuki lubang dibawah sana, erangan Gintoki semakin menjadi setelah sang sensei terus menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Shouyo sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi, miliknya sudah semakin mengeras ingin memasuki Gintoki. "Sesnsei, apa kau akan memasukan itu?"

"Hm? Ya tentu saja."

"Ta..Tapi itu tidak akan muat. Te..Terlalu besar.."

"Oh ya? Kalau tidak dicoba siapa yang tau."

"Nnngghg! Aaakkhh! " Erangan Gintoki semmakin menjadi, Air mata nya mengalir. "Sakit sensei.. Sakit sekali.."

"Sabar Gintoki, sakit ini tidak akan lama."

Shouyo terus mendiring miliknya masuk hingga tertanam seluruhnya, dan muali menggerakan pinggul nya perlahan. "Aaahhh Se.. sensei, apa itu.. rasanya aneh.."

Shouyo tersenyum. "Kau menyukai saat aku menyentuhnya?" Shouyo terus menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat ke titik nikmat Gintoki.

Pikiran Gintoki melayang, Menikmati tiap sentuhan Shouyo di dalam tubuhnya. "Aaahh.. Aahh.. Aaahh.." Erangan Gintoki tak terhenti. Suaranya memenuhi ruangan luas yang hanya diisi oleh mereka.

"Se..sensei.. tunggu.. Aku.. Nnnghh.. mau pipis.."

"Kau boleh pipis disini Gintoki.."

"Nnnghh, ta..tapi Aaahh.. itu jorok.."

"Tak apa."

"A..Aaahhhhh.." Gintoki mengerang keras saat klimaks nya, dan tak butuh waktu lama, Shouyo pun mengeluarkan miliknya didalam sana. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa ronde.

Malam itu, Gintoki telah menyetujui kontrak 'kepemilikan'nya dengan Shouyo Sensei.

"Sensei~ Gintoki Tidur di kelas lagi!" Kata Takasugi dengan naga tinggi, berniat membangunkan Gintoki yang tertidur lelap di pojok kelas.

"Hahaha, biarkan saja. Dia mungkin kelelahan." Jawab Shouyo sensei dengan senyumnya yang penuh makna.

TBC..


End file.
